


Smiles

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: From there, he can see her smile.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



Well, this was a treat. And if he opened his mouth he'd probably ruin everything. 

Sylvain kept right on brushing his horse and occasionally staring at Marianne and Dorte, who were obviously deep in conversation. But it wasn't Marianne talking to a horse that had him so charmed. Honestly, he was intrigued by that, but what had really grabbed his was her smile. 

That would vanish if he said the wrong thing. Or anything. It was probably worse that he kept staring, but... 

Then Marianne turned and looked in his direction. 

"Dorte says it's fine if you come chat, too."


End file.
